


The Temptation of Porpentina Scamander

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Newtina, Some angst, Time Travel, True Time Turners, flangst, pregnant tina, slight angst, time turners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: This was inspired by an episode of the Sarah Jane Adventures and Doctor Who where Sarah Jane goes back in time to see her parents before they died and when Rose went back in time to see his dad before he died. Obviously because of the Time Turners this is going to have some sort of result.Tina finds a scrapbook containing photographs of her parents and herself and Queenie growing up and then tells Newt that she wishes to see her parents one last time. Newt knows where to find a True Time Turner and reveals this to Tina, causing the two of them to use the Time Turner to go back in time on the search for her parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No time travel happens in this chapter, this is more just the set up!

Tina had been sorting through some boxes in the new apartment that she had moved into with Newt that day. They had been debating for a long time about different apartments and it was Tina falling pregnant that had made them decide that they would have to get somewhere containing an extra room. Newt of course had grown increasingly worried about her and made sure that she was now only doing paperwork at MACUSA and that she didn’t do any heavy lifting while moving. Even though Tina wasn’t even showing yet. Still, she couldn’t help but, smile at her husband’s ridiculous antics. When she had told him that she was pregnant, he had stayed silent for a good minute with wide eyes and just stared at a wall. That was before he scooped her up in a hug and kissed her, more than happy to be becoming a father.

She sat back on the floor when she pulled out an old scrapbook and gave a slight smile. She just stared at the worn, brown cover for a little while, fingers tracing over the cover. She hadn’t even noticed that Newt had walked into the room. He smiled at the sight of his wife and came down to sit beside her, looking down towards the book that she was holding in her hands.

“What have you gotten distracted by now?” he chuckled slightly and looked towards Tina, who looked up when she heard his voice a slight tear in her eye as she shook her head, a smile taking over her face.

“An old scrapbook. It’s one that my parents kept. I didn’t even know that I had this,” she confessed and looked back down to the scrapbook. “I haven’t seen their faces in so long. Not since they died,” she bit her lip lightly and Newt put an arm around her shoulder.

“Do you want to look at them?” Newt asked gently, not wanting to pry too much. He did want to share this moment with her. Wanted to see some photos of a young Tina, see what her parents looked like perhaps. Although if she did want to stay alone, he would let her look through alone and just be with her thoughts.

She nodded in reply, and didn’t make any signs for him to leave before opening the scrapbook. The first photo being one of her mother and a baby wrapped up in a blanket. With the caption in her father’s handwriting _‘Porpentina’s first day in the world.’_   Tina felt her breath hitch in her throat slightly and let a couple of tears run down her cheeks. She let the emotions spill out as she looked through the rest of the book with Newt, both in complete silence. There were pictures of the first-time Tina walked, pictures of her birthdays and of her with her mother and father. Pictures of Queenie when she came along, Tina and Queenie growing up. Until it came to a stop when Tina and Queenie were both still quite young. Newt frowned slightly when it ended and there were no pictures left.

“How old were you when they passed?” he asked gently, hoping that he wasn’t pushing too many boundaries with asking her.

“I was six,” she told him softly. “Queenie was five. Too young to understand what was going on but, I had to make sure that we weren’t separated,” she told him softly. “I can’t remember how, but we ended up somewhere that would separate us. I think it was an old Aunt or something. As soon as I turned eighteen, she gave me and Queenie some money to get buy and I started work at MACUSA,” she answered and wiped her eyes.

“Oh Tina, I’m so sorry,” Newt spoke, not knowing much more of what he could say. All he could do was put an arm around her and rub her arm gently. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss away her tears but, he knew that she needed a moment. She had lost both of her parents at such a young age. He knew that she didn’t speak about it much and there were other things that he wanted to ask but, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to. Knew that if she wanted to tell him things that she would have told him by herself.

“I wish that I could see them for one last time. I think Pa would have liked you,” she told Newt with a small smile. “And Ma. They would have loved you,” she took his hand and brought it up to her lips to place a kiss to the back of it.

Newt smiled softly and nodded. It was moments like this where he considered himself more than lucky to actually have his parents. He still had his mother and father, and they both adored Tina. He had hoped that it wasn’t too overwhelming when he had taken her to meet them. Hoped that he hadn’t made too much of a big deal out of anything. Tina had grown up for the majority of her life without having her parents to look after her. Aunts weren’t completely the same, they still loved their nieces or nephews yes but, Newt couldn’t imagine being raised by anyone else but, his mother and father.

“They’d be really proud of you,” he told her and kissed the top of her head. “They’d be proud of the Auror that you became, how you managed to look after Queenie and going on to start a family,” his hand moved down to her belly, rubbing it gently. He had already fallen in love with their child. He wanted to talk to their child already, wanted to tell their child stories. He had always had a soft spot for anything that needed protection. All of the love that was going into his creatures, he wanted to transfer into his baby. He meant every word that he had said to Tina. He knew that her parents would be proud of her. He knew that he was proud of her as well. He was more than proud of her. Proud of everything that she had done. How she had gone through so much and still turned out to be the kind hearted, loving and most beautiful witch that he had ever met. He wanted to remind her each and every day just how beautiful she was but, knew that she would soon grow tired of hearing him speak.

“Thank you, Newt,” Tina whispered and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips softly. She always knew that she was lucky to have him. Lucky to have someone that cared so much about her. Even if at first, when she had first met Newt and he had broken the law, she couldn’t help but, be absolutely smitten with him even when they were married. When she was at Ilvermorny, she never had a relationship. Newt had been her first proper boyfriend and her first for most other things. She had kissed some other people before when she had been on dates that led to nowhere but, Newt was her first boyfriend, her first love, her first time having sex. She couldn’t think of anyone that she would have rather shared those firsts with. To her Newt was everything and even if she didn’t show it that much, she did hope that he knew how much that he meant to her.

“You were quite a cute kid,” Newt spoke to her softly. “You look like your mum,” he rested his chin against her shoulder and she couldn’t help but, smile to herself. People always had said that she looked a lot like her mother. The only difference being that her mother had been blonde. Tina had gotten her dark hair from her father instead.

“A lot of people tell me that. People that knew them anyway,” she confessed with a tiny smile on her face. “The one thing that I regret is never asking them how they met. I would have loved to have found out how they met and how they fell in love,” she let out a slight sigh and just shrugged a little. “If only there was a way I could go back and see them again.”

Newt chewed on his bottom lip for a second. He wanted badly for Tina to be able to see her parents again. Maybe he could tell her what he knew if all they did was find out where her parents were, and just saw them from a distance. He knew where they could find a True Time-Turner, and he knew that it would work to go back with Tina there. He just had to make sure that it was before her parents had died and make sure that nothing else happened. He didn’t want to be the one responsible for causing trouble. He knew that bad things normally happened to wizards that meddled with time. Perhaps if they just stood. They didn’t have to interfere, they didn’t have to do anything. They could just watch.

When he looked down at his wife though, he found that she had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help but, smile at the sight and kissed the top of her head lightly. Prying the scrapbook from her hands, he placed it atop one of the boxes and lifted Tina up bridal style.

Carrying her into the bedroom, he lay her down and kissed her forehead once again, and then moved to kiss her belly as well.

“Goodnight Teen, goodnight Baby Scamander,” he whispered softly before crawling into the bed next to her, pulling her closely in towards him and not letting go. Hearing about her parents had kicked in a protective streak. Kicked in something that meant he knew he never wanted to let Tina go. He never wanted to see her slip away and never wanted to have his child live in a world without their parents. That was something he was going to make damn well sure didn’t happen until himself and Tina were grey and old. When his children’s children had children of their own. With those thoughts in his head, he let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tells Tina that he found a Time Turner and they both go back in time to a completely different New York than Newt is used to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit because I realised I had put the wrong year in. 
> 
> It is now correct to go along with the Fantastic Beasts timeline

Tina sat behind her desk at MACUSA, paperwork filling the desk and a cup of (de-caff) coffee. Newt had insisted that she only have de-caff now that she was pregnant, much to her annoyance. Anyone that knew Tina, knew that she mostly survived on coffee and switching to de-caff to her, was a fate worse than death. Still, she couldn’t help that Newt had hidden all of the normal coffee in their house and that he had told MACUSA to only give her de-caff as well.

She had been halfway through writing up a report when Newt burst through her door and came to sit on the chair opposite. She had grown used to it, Newt randomly coming into her office and sometimes giving her some lunch. This time though, he had brought no food at all. She frowned slightly and looked towards him. She had expected some sort of food. A sandwich, some fruits, anything else on his crazy diet scheme that he seemed to think that she needed now that she was pregnant.

“Newt, I thought you normally brought food with you,” she mentioned and gave him a slightly playful pout that he simply laughed at.

“Is that what I’ve been degraded to now? Food supplier?” he chuckled and shook his head slightly, playing with the sleeve of his peacock blue coat. Tina noticed that he was slightly nervous, he only ever played with his sleeve when he was nervous. Nervous or hiding a secret at least. She raised an eyebrow slightly and put down the quill, leaving the paperwork to one side for just a second while she watched him.

“Newt? Sweetheart, are you okay?” she asked softly and got a nod in return, rather than an actual spoken answer from her husband. “Newt, I can tell when you’re lying to me. What’s going on?” she stood and came over to stand in front of his chair, leaning back against the desk with her arms folded across her chest. She knew that it wouldn’t take him very long to actually tell her what was wrong and what was bothering him. Knew that she would be able to get it out of him and that he would most likely, feel better once she had told him what was going on. He, however tore his gaze away from her and stayed quiet for a whole minute before looking back towards her and letting out a shaky breath. It was now or never and he knew that he was going to have to tell her eventually. It had been his idea after all. He had done this for her.

“I can’t tell you here,” he confessed and stood up, taking her hands in his and squeezing them softly. “We’ll have to go back to the apartment so that I can tell you. There are too many people here that will ask questions.”

“You’ve done something illegal, haven’t you?” Tina raised an eyebrow with a smile playing at her face. Over the time that she had known Newt, and loved Newt, she was certain that he was going to do everything little thing that he could that involved something that would break the law. Even if she was an Auror and she knew that she should have arrested him at least five times, she never did. Only that one time when they had first met, every other time she had managed to keep secret from everyone else.

“Maybe,” he admitted and placed a kiss to her forehead, standing up.

“Newt, I’m working,” she sighed a little and rolled her eyes slightly. She knew that he would convince her to go back anyway. Go back home and see what he did have to say to her. Whatever it was, she knew that it was something he had deemed as important.

“Please Tina?” he put his hands up on her shoulders as he just looked down at her. She rolled her eyes again and nodded in defeat.

“Fine. Take me back and tell me what it is that you’ve done that’s so illegal,” she told him and couldn’t help but, smile. Newt nodded once and took hold of her hand before disapparating out of her office and back into their apartment between a few boxes.

“Tina, I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said to me yesterday, about your parents,” he explained and looked towards his wife, who just looked up at him confused. She had no idea where this was all going and what was going to come out of it.

“Newt…”

“Let me finish,” he interjected and looked towards the floor, biting his lip before looking back towards Tina again. “I was thinking about when you said that you wanted to see them again and there is a way. We’ll have to be very careful but, there is something that we can do,” he confessed to her. “There’s this device. A Time-Turner. You’ve probably heard of them and there are some that can go past the five-hour boundary. I knew where one of them was and I went to go and find it,” he brought out a long chain containing a device that showed an hour glass.

Tina just looked at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open and her eyes filling up with tears slightly. He had gone out of his way to go against the law just so that he could find something that would allow her to see her parents one last time. Everything about playing with time being dangerous had left her head and she reached out to touch the device lightly, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Tina finally managed to get out and threw her arms around Newt, pulling him into a tight hug. She let her hands tangle in his hair and let a couple of tears fall. This man who she loved so much, had just risked everything in order for her to be able to see her parents for one last time. She could finally have some closure after their death and maybe get some piece of mind once again as well. “I love you so much Newt,” she told him and moved to place a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re not mad at me?” he looked down at her, cupping her cheeks and smiling at her reaction. She just shook her head and choked back some tears. She gave him one more quick hug and tugged him into the spare room that only contained a few boxes. They had both made a start on painting the wall in there, ready for their new baby. Newt had painted a few pictures of some of his creatures and enchanted them to move around as well, they have already bought a crib and had hung up a mobile above it, so the room was completely ready for a baby. Tina however moved to one of the boxes and opened it up, revealing a lot of different clothes.

“These are some clothes that used to belong to my parents. If we’re going back into that time, then we’re going to have to look the part,” she told him with a small smile. She brought out a simple suit that belonged to her father and handed it over to Newt carefully. “They should fit you, I believe that you and my Pa were the same height,” she spoke softly and brought out a dark red dress for herself. One that had belonged to her mother.

Once they had both gotten dressed in their new attire, Newt picked up his case and took Tina’s hand. They knew that they wouldn’t have been able to stay in the apartment and go back. They had to go somewhere that would be an empty space back in that time as well. They managed to find an alley somewhere and Newt managed to get back in time to where they wanted to go.

 

Tina blinked a couple of times to try and get used to the new surroundings. They both exited the alley and Tina looked around in some shock. It looked completely different yet, she remembered the streets looking like this so well. A smile quirked at her lips and she looked towards Newt, linking her arm with his.

“It doesn’t feel so long ago that I was actually here,” she spoke softly and smiled up at him. “What year is it?”

“Uh,” he looked around and spotted a newspaper lying on the side, heading over towards it and taking Tina with him. “1908,” he answered and looked towards her, spotting her face growing in fear. “Teen?”

“This is the year that they died,” she whispered. “Newt, we have to find them! I have to know that they’re still alive and that we’re not too late,” she dragged him in one direction. Even if she hadn’t been back to her family home for so long, she knew exactly where she was going. Knew exactly which way was the shortest and which way that they could get there fastest.

“Tina slow down,” Newt stopped her for a second and she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, and more tears in her eyes. His heart broke seeing her like this and he knew that they would have to find them eventually. He knew that Tina had to seem them before they died at least. “We’ll see them, I promise,” he offered her a slight smile and brought her in for a quick hug before allowing her to start dragging him off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course you'll get to meet Tina's parents in the next chapter! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and any comments to fuel my ego :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina meet the Goldsteins and Tina wants to stay longer than they had originally planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot of dialogue.
> 
> It's very hard to write children by the way

She continued to walk, getting just outside of New York to what looked like a small village. Tina’s heart swelled at the familiar streets. They walked in silence and Newt let her have her moment. She took in every single sight, every smell, and every sound. Dogs barking, the smell of cooking coming from a couple of houses. The familiar scent of freshly baked cookies that she had known as a child. She felt her heart start to thump harder and harder with every step that she took. Every step being closer to seeing her parents again. She knew that they were getting close to the house now and knew that once she saw it, everything would come back. Everything would come back to her and she would never want to leave again.

Both her and Newt were torn out of their thoughts though when they heard a small voice coming from one of the gardens, and Tina couldn’t help but, smile when she knew exactly who it was that she could hear.

“I really mean it! And I’m not coming back home!” the voice sounded and was soon met with a very young Tina walking out of a garden gate with a small bag in one hand and a stuffed badger in the other.

“See Hufflepuff’s always been better,” Newt whispered to the older Tina, earning a quick thump in the chest as the young girl walked off towards them, stopping only to look up at them with some curiosity.

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein, get your butt back here right now!” a female voice sounded from the garden, and suddenly at the gate and holding a tiny Queenie was a blonde version of Tina. Newt looked over towards her and then to his wife. The resemblance was uncanny.

“I told you before, it’s Tina!” the young Tina protested and looked back towards her mother. Newt couldn’t help but, smile to himself. She was completely the same as the Tina he had married. Just in miniature form.

“Teenie! You gotta come back! We gotta finish our tea party,” Queenie’s voice spoke, almost begging her sister to come back. The younger Tina looked back and her face grew softer. If there was a way to get back and do anything, it was her little sister. Tina always did want to look out for her and protect her after all.

“Okay, you’ve seen her, we can go now. That was the plan,” Newt whispered as Tina watched her younger self trail back into the garden, her mother putting Queenie back down and the two girls running off together as her mother watched from the garden gate, with a fond smile on her face.

“Plans change,” Tina quickly answered her husband and before Newt could stop her, Tina was walking towards the gate and the woman that she called a mother, and he had no choice but to follow after her.

“Excuse me?” Tina spoke when she reached the gate. “Me and my husband, we were just passing through. We’re quite new to this place and we needed somewhere to stay for the night. You couldn’t happen to recommend a place, could you?”

“Oh-,” the other woman did a double take for a second when she looked at Tina. “Sorry, I thought that I knew you honey. There ain’t a place to stay for miles really, but hey, we’d be happy to have you stay here for the night. That is if you don’t mind kids. They’re as good as gold though,” she assured Tina with a smile.

“That’d be amazing. Thank you! We’ve been walking all day haven’t we love?” she looked towards Newt with a smile on her face and he just nodded, clutching onto his case for dear life.

“Yes. We have, and it’s very nice of you to offer us your home uh- Mrs?” he looked towards her, knowing that he knew her last name already but, she had no idea who he was. Had no idea that she was talking to her own daughter.

“Oh, where are my manners? My name’s Joyce Goldstein, and those two over there are my two beautiful daughters. Porpentina is the oldest one, and she’s a stubborn little thing even at the age of six. Sweet little thing though and I do love her. She likes being called Tina though, and she does love her little sister. That’s Queenie. She’s following Teen around all the time, they’re inseparable,” she let out a happy sigh and turned back towards the couple with a bright smile on her face.

“Oh, I never asked what you two were called, and here I am talking about my life story,” she laughed a little and shook her head. “Honestly, Phil is always saying that I’m a bit of a ditz sometimes.”

“This is my husband, Newt Scamander,” Tina started and then went to say her name but, decided to make up a fake one on the spot. “And I’m Polly. Polly Scamander. It’s nice to meet you Joyce,” Tina answered softly.

“Oh honey, all that English from your husband has gone into you. I never hear someone so polite that lived in America,” Joyce laughed lightly. “And what about you two huh? You got any kids?”

“Not yet,” Tina spoke and looked down to her stomach. “But, we are expecting,” she confessed, which made Joyce break out into a huge smile. Newt could certainly see traits from both Tina and Queenie within their mother.

The three of them were broken out of thought when they heard a small squeal and Queenie came running towards her mother, looking a little shell shocked by something. Although they had no idea what.

“Mama! There’s a weird looking mole thing in the yard and it’s trying to take all the shiny things! And Teenie’s giving them to it!” the youngest Goldstein whined and looked up to her mother with a pouted lip.

“That would be the Niffler,” Newt sighed and looked down towards his case. “My apologises Ma’am but, one of my creatures seems to have gotten loose and is now in your garden. Completely harmless I assure you, he just likes shiny things,” he explained and Tina had to fight back an eye roll.

“Of course, Newt. Go right ahead,” Joyce stood back so that Newt could walk in and head over to where the Niffler was last seen, leaving Tina to just be with her mother and the younger Queenie. Tina knowing that her little sister had such strong powers, managed to close off her mind so that she wouldn’t be given away.

“So, you and Newt are magic?” Joyce asked with an eyebrow raise, to which Tina nodded, a smile coming to her face.

“Yes. I went to Ilvermorny and he went to Hogwarts,” she answered, not really knowing why the school information was completely needed. She just wanted to add something to it, prove that she was magic perhaps.

“How’d you guys meet? I mean, if he’s British and you’re American?” Joyce asked curiously as she looked towards Tina.

“He was travelling. Newt’s job is one where he has to travel a lot, he researches magical creatures and he was in New York and the same creature that he’s trying to catch now got loose,” Tina explained. “He used magic in front of a No-Maj and I arrested him.”

“You’re an Auror? That’s an amazing thing, especially for a woman, and you look so young honey. Well done to you,” Joyce grinned and looked over towards her oldest daughter and Newt who had his hands around a wriggling Niffler.

“And how did you meet? You and your husband?” Tina asked casually. Now she was going to finally find out just how her parents had met, something that she had been wondering for so long.

“It was at Ilvermorny. I was in Pukwudgie and Phil was in Wampus. He kept leaving me these silly little notes during classes and during feasts,” Joyce laughed to herself slightly and shook her head. “Things like Miss Rosedale, will you go the ball with me?  Miss Rosedale, will you be mine? And then on one of our dates when we had left Ilvermorny it was Miss Rosedale will you be Mrs Goldstein?” she sighed happily and smiled. “Obviously, I said yes and not long after our wedding little Tina came along.”

 

“What is that thing?” the young Tina asked, looking up towards Newt and the Niffler in slight awe, her eyes growing a little wider.

“This is my Niffler,” Newt explained and started to tickle the creatures belly, causing the coins and other shiny things he had pocketed to come pouring out. “He likes to take anything shiny that he can find and store it away.”

“Wow. I never met anything like that before! My name’s Tina! What’s your name?” she asked him, head tilting to the side slightly.

“Newt,” he answered and pulled the Niffler to his side and kept him there. “My name’s Newt, it’s nice to meet you Tina.”

“Newt? That’s a strange name,” Tina spoke so matter of factly.

“Porpentina, you be nice!” Joyce’s voice sounded from the gate and the younger Tina just grinned right up at Newt. That grin certainly hadn’t changed as she had gotten older.

“What’s my little girl up to now then?” a male voice sounded, walking in through the garden gate. The young Tina’s head whipped around and her grin got even wider, as she had completely forgotten that Newt was even there.

“Papa!” she happily exclaimed and ran over straight into her father’s open arms and was quickly joined by Queenie. The man- Phil- scooped both the girls up and lifted them so he had one of them in each arm.

“Afternoon darling, I hope that these two rascals haven’t been too much trouble for you,” Phil spoke to Joyce and placed a kiss to her cheek. “And who are our guests?” he asked looking towards Tina and then over to Newt who had come to join his wife once again.

“Newt and Polly Scamander,” Tina answered with a smile to her face. It warmed her heart to see both of her parents again. She finally got to see them one last time and that was something that she never wanted to let go of.

“Mr and Mrs Scamander were hoping that they could stay here just for one night,” Joyce explained to her husband, who had Tina’s dark hair, slightly curly interestingly Newt noted as he looked at the man.

“Of course, you’ll just have to excuse these two troubles,” he nodded towards each of his daughters in turn. “Tina speaks her mind and isn’t afraid to let a subject drop, and Queenie likes to get right into people’s personal lives even at this age,” he chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of each girl’s head. “Better get dinner started I suppose, you girls going to help me with that?” he looked down towards his daughters who both nodded eagerly and allowed their father to carry them both inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already love Joyce and Phil so much 
> 
> Joyce's name I took inspiration from Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
> Phil I took inspiration from Phil Coulson from the MCU  
> Polly is inspiration from Riverdale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dinner time cuteness for you all :)

Tina went to help Joyce set the table for the dinner that Phil and the younger her and Queenie were making. Newt just watched from a doorway. He watched how the two women were already laughing with each other and he couldn’t help but, feel sorry for Tina. She had missed out on so much when her parents had died. He never thought about how lucky he was to still have his mother. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt something tugging at his coat.

The magizoologist looked down and was met with tiny Tina looking up at him, with a slightly shy smile on her face as she looked towards him.

“Mr Newt sir? Will you sit next to me at dinner please?” she asked with big eyes, that he couldn’t help but, laugh at.

“Of course, I will Tina, you might have to ask my wife over there as well though. She likes to sit next to me as well,” he nodded towards the older Tina and smiled softly. This should be fun to watch after all.

“Oh,” tiny Tina sounded disappointed at that and looked to the floor with a pout. “I didn’t know that you were married. Is it a happy marriage?” she asked so matter of factly and Newt just smiled, and knelt down to her level.

“A very happy marriage,” he told her and moved to ruffle her hair gently to which she just swatted his hands away and ran back into the kitchen to go back to helping her father with cooking the dinner that night.

 

The six of them all settled at the table, Phil, and Joyce at each of the heads. Newt sitting next to tiny Tina and opposite his own wife, with Tina sat next to the young Queenie. The meal was something that Tina didn’t even think she would have recognised, but there was something so familiar about her dad’s cooking that found its way right back to her memories.

“This meal is amazing Mr Goldstein, you’re a fantastic cook,” Tina complimented with a smile towards her father.

“Oh please, call me Phil and thank you Polly. Of course, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without the help of my two favourite girls,” he smiled at both Queenie and the younger Tina in turn and both girls just smiled back at him.

“I wanna be able to cook when I’m all grown up! I love to cook!” Queenie piped up which made Tina smile softly. Her sister hadn’t changed one bit, and that was something that she had been incredibly proud of.

“I think you’ll be a wonderful cook,” Tina commented with an encouraging smile to the young girl.

“I wanna find bad wizards and I wanna lock them up and fight against bad people!” the young Tina grinned, quite happily. “I play games like that where I pretend to catch bad wizards and then I have to put them in my pretend jail!” she explained. More so to Newt than anybody else who she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off.

“You want to be an Auror?” Newt smiled, and looked over towards his wife who just gave him a knowing smile. She always had been keen to make something of herself and get out there in the world. Be someone that helped others, rather than just being a housewife. Although she did respect her mother highly for what she had done for six years.

“Mmhm!” Tina nodded in confirmation. “I know I gotta study hard with all of my exams when I get to Ilvermorny. Did you go to Ilvermorny?” she asked Newt curiously.

“No, I went to Hogwarts,” he answered and saw the young girl wrinkle her nose slightly, almost in disgust. “I’m British so I had to go to Hogwarts but, my wife went to Ilvermorny if that makes it any better.”

“What house were you in?” Queenie asked Tina, unknowing that this was in fact her older sister all grown up. Tina looked from Newt and then back towards the little blonde girl and couldn’t resist but, to smile at her.

“I was a Thunderbird. I always did like an adventure,” she mentioned to which her younger self looked over in glee.

“I like adventures too! I once went all the way into the city all by myself and that was like an adventure. Ma and Pa weren’t very happy though. They were looking for me for ages and when I came back they weren’t mad at me. But they were upset that I had gone,” she confessed.

Tina nodded as she listened to the story that she remembered so well. Newt could tell that she was getting slightly overwhelmed with it all. Overwhelmed with seeing her parents and remembering things that she had locked away. He noticed that her plate was now empty and stood up from the table.

“Mr and Mrs Goldstein, that was a lovely meal but, I do think that me and my wife should retire to bed. We’ve had a long day and though she doesn’t like to say it, I can tell when my wife is tired,” Newt spoke softly.

“Of course, Newt honey. I’ll show you both to your room,” Joyce smiled at him and stood up, leading both him and Tina up to a spare room, containing one double bed. “The bathroom is just down the hall and it’s the first door on your right. It’s lovely to have you both staying with us tonight,” she told them.

“And you. Goodnight,” Newt answered with a smile as Joyce left, closing the door behind her to leave the couple in peace for the night. Newt looked towards Tina and reached out to take her hand gently.

“Teen? Are you alright?” he asked softly and she just nodded, going over to sit on the bed. She did have tears stinging her eyes but, she tried her best to ignore them for now. Everything was a bit too much and she had no idea why she had even agreed to stay in the first place. Newt joined her, sitting next to her, and let an arm snake around her shoulder as he pulled her into him gently. She didn’t even say anything, she just ended up breaking down into tears, sobbing onto his shoulder as she clutched at his shirt.

“I didn’t think that it would be this hard. They’re my parents Newt. I can’t see them die. There has to be a way that we can save them. There has to be something that we can do to prevent the Dragon Pox,” she sniffled and Newt just rubbed her arm gently.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Dragon Pox isn’t something that you catch randomly. It’s a contagious disease and there is a cure. It only really kills people that are older and Tina, your parents look too young to be suffering from something like it,” Newt explained. “Tell me, can you remember them having any of the symptoms? A greenish tinge to their skin?”

“No,” Tina shook her head and frowned. “No I can’t remember that at all but, Aunt Jo said that they died of Dragon Pox,” she answered softly. “What are you suggesting?” she looked up towards him with a wave of concern taking over her face.

“I’m suggesting that it may not be Dragon Pox that killed your parents. I just don’t know what else that it could be,” Newt sighed and rested his head against hers. “You guys were Half-Bloods, right?” he asked.

“Yeah. We got given a lot of grief for it in the past. By people who only thought that Pure-Blooded Wizards were the ones who deserved to get any kind of magic,” she rolled her eyes slightly and then it hit her of what her husband may have been suggesting to her. Something that chilled her right to the bone and left her completely wide eyed as she looked up towards him, a scared look in her eyes.

“Newt? What are you suggesting?” she whispered, hoping that she wasn’t right. Hoping that what she thought he was suggesting was just some sort of stupid paranoia and that she shouldn’t even be thinking of something that could be so stupid. Something that never would happen in a million years, and yet her husband’s grave, and slightly pale face said it all.

With a slight gulp and biting down on his lip, Newt took a few seconds to let the words fully formulate in his head. It wasn’t something that he really wanted to say to his wife. How could he say anything that he was thinking to the woman that he loved and about her parents? He knew that there were wizards out there though, wizards that wanted only Pure-Bloods and would do anything to make sure of it. He just hoped that this didn’t come true of the Goldstein’s. They were amazing people. People that Newt had quickly taken a shine to. He could see traits of Tina within both Joyce and Phil. They were both so kind and so loving and they had managed to make an amazingly beautiful and talented witch that Newt had grown to love and cherish to that day. He was her Tina and he loved her.

“I didn’t want to say this to you Tina because I had no idea how you would react but, there are some pretty nasty wizards and witches out there who don’t like Half-Bloods or Muggle-Borns,” he started and let out a shaky sigh. “I think that your parents may have been murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist at the end! 
> 
> Okay but, I do have this theory that Tina and Queenie's parents were actually murdered because I'm a horrible and dark human being.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is just pondering on what Newt had told her about her parents

Tina spent most of the night lying awake and thinking about what Newt had said to her. Could her parents really have been murdered? And who would do such a thing? She didn’t exactly want to find out fully. Her heart was telling her to do everything that she could to save them. If she managed to save them then maybe her and Queenie would still have them around now. Maybe they would have met Newt and approved. Although she knew that bad things happened to wizards and witches who meddled with time. It was risky enough her even being there and talking to them again. She knew that she and Newt would have to return most likely the next day. Back to their own time.

Slipping out of the bed and leaving Newt by himself, Tina walked out of the bedroom and made her way down into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She stood for a moment, just staring out of the kitchen window, hands gripping the kitchen counter as she just let her thoughts all come together. Firstly, she needed to try and find out what was going to happen to her parents. Secondly what was going to happen to her and Queenie? They both seemed so innocent, so sweet and Tina could remember being that young. Wanting to be an Auror at that young, and she felt a sense of pride rise within her that she had actually managed to achieve her dream. Her six-year-old self wouldn’t even be able to believe that she had managed to get so far in life. Achieve a dream that seemed so unlikely to get.

“I miss being a kid,” she spoke softly to nobody but, herself. When she was a kid, she had been so happy. There was nothing holding her back. Nothing to give her bad days where she wanted to just stay in bed. Ilvermorny had been Hell for her. All the other kids would be talking about their parents and everything included. Tina would be the odd one out. She was the orphan that nobody really liked. The kid that would answer every question and throw herself into her studies. Yes, she had some rebellious moments but, most of the time she just stuck to her work. People would tease her, make jokes. When Queenie was there, the other students couldn’t quite believe that the two girls were sisters. Tina hated being a teenager and she still hated that it had some effect on her now. It had taken her a little while to fully trust Newt, to know that he would never hurt her. She just hated having those bad days where nothing seemed worth living for, and she hadn’t told anyone about them. Not even Newt. She always told him that she was sick if she was having one of her down days. He didn’t know the truth.

“Mrs Scamander?” a voice sounded softly and Tina turned around to see a young Queenie in the doorway to the kitchen. “Why are your thoughts so sad?” she looked up towards the woman with big eyes. The same eyes that Tina knew all so well.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just having a little think of what it used to be like for me at Ilvermorny,” Tina confessed, making sure to close her mind of anything regarding her parents or who she really was. “What are you doing awake?”

“I came to get a glass of water,” Queenie answered and poured a glass for herself. “And Tina snores. She denies that she does it but, she snores all the time. I’m gonna feel sorry for her boyfriend when she gets one,” the girl spoke so sweetly and Tina couldn’t help but, smile softly at her.

“I’m sure that he won’t mind if he loves her,” Tina answered and thought fondly of Newt, looking up towards the ceiling and wondering if her husband was awake or not.

“Like how Newt loves you? And how Pa loves Ma?” Queenie asked and finished off her glass of water, putting it up on the side.

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Tina nodded in confirmation. “Come on, you better get back to bed or you won’t want to wake up tomorrow,” she nodded her head towards the stairs and led her little sister back up to the bedroom.

 

Once Tina had managed to get Queenie back to her room, she was making her way back to the room that herself and Newt was sharing that night, when she heard some voices coming from the room just next to it.

“Phil, I don’t want the girls involved in this. If we can send them away? To my sister’s house. She’ll take care of them, I know that she will,” Joyce spoke with a slight upset in her voice.

“What are we supposed to do Joyce?  We’ve managed to avoid these people for so long and now they’ve found us! They hate us because of our damn blood type! What if they find your sister too?” Phil asked.

“They won’t. Jo is smart enough to know when to put protection on her house. We’ll tell Tina to take Queenie there in the morning and take a letter. Jo can tell the girls that we have Dragon Pox,” Joyce suggested, and Tina felt a lump in her throat begin to form. Maybe Newt had been right. Maybe her parents had been murdered.

“I hope that you’re right. You don’t know what kind of world that those two are going to grow up in but, at least they’ll have each other right?” Phil sighed softly and Tina pushed the door open slightly and walked in. She knew that she shouldn’t really have been listening in the first place but, she knew that she had to say something.

“I’m sorry, I was just walking past and I overheard,” Tina explained and felt a hitch in her breath slightly, trying her best not to cry. She would not cry. She could not just break down in front of her parents like this.

“Tina- where have you- oh,” Newt walked in after her and came to a stop just behind his wife and looked over to her parents who just looked towards him confused, and then back towards Tina who looked as though she was about to start crying at any minute.

“Did you just call her Tina?” Joyce whispered and felt tears stinging her eyes as well as Phil stepped forward and took more of a closer look towards his grown-up daughter. “Why did you call her Tina?” Joyce stepped forward as well.

“You’re our Tina?” Phil commented and reached up to touch his daughter’s cheek, seeing the resemblance now. Seeing that this was his daughter all grown up, and for some reason she was about to burst into tears. She just nodded, unable to even speak as she threw her arms around her father and just started to cry. It was almost as if she was six again, that she was a kid who had been having a bad dream and needed comfort from her father. Joyce had also come over and Tina launched herself at her mother, holding on tightly as if she was the last life jacket on a sinking ship.

“Mama,” Tina whispered softly and let herself cry still, all while Newt just stood and watched this happen. Watched his wife become a lost kid again. A lost kid who had just found her parents after losing them in the supermarket.

“Our Tina. Our little girl,” Joyce whispered and pulled back to look at her daughter. “You’re so beautiful! Oh, I always knew that you would be Teenie,” she hugged Tina again, and the girl couldn’t help but, smile as she was embraced by her mother.

“Oh Tina, how did you even get here?” Phil asked her and Tina looked towards Newt with a slight sniffle and held out a hand for him which he took and stepped forward so that he was standing next to his wife.

“Newt found a Time Turner and brought me back here. I wanted to see you guys again. I had no idea what had happened, I thought you had died from Dragon Pox,” she answered and felt the lump in her throat begin to form. 

“I wish it were that simple,” Phil sighed softly. “What you just heard us talking about Tina, we received a letter from a Pure Blood family. They know where we are and they intend to kill us,” he explained.

“What family?” Tina looked up and felt her heart beating faster against her chest.

“The Lestranges.”

Tina glanced over towards Newt, who stiffened slightly. Tina knew exactly what he was thinking and bit her lip slightly. She didn’t want him to blame himself for making friends with someone in that family. She knew about his past with Leta and she had accepted that. Still, it was her family that had murdered Tina’s parents.

“They said they’ll be here tomorrow to finish us off,” Joyce confessed and choked back a sob. “Oh, my poor little Tina and Queenie. You two had a good life, didn’t you?” she looked towards her daughter again.

“Yeah. We both work at MACUSA. I’m an Auror and Queenie is the coffee girl but, she’s got a good life. She’s got a guy,” Tina explained. “He’s a No-Maj,” she added as well and watched for her parents’ reaction, and smiled when they both nodded fondly.

“And you married Mr Scamander here?” Phil asked, nodding towards Newt who now felt a little more awkward since his wife’s father was now looking over at him and looking him up and down. “You seem to have picked a good one Tina, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Pa,” Tina whispered and smiled softly.

“Now, go on back to bed,” Phil ordered, nodding towards the door for the both of them. “Oh, and could we ask if you two would take the girls to Joyce’s sister tomorrow. We don’t want them here when the Lestranges come.”

“Of course sir,” Newt nodded. “It was lovely to meet you,” he added and with an arm around Tina’s shoulder, he led her away and back into the room where they were staying once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting close to an end as you can tell.   
> The next chapter will be the last we have with Joyce and Phil and then I'm going to throw it one extra chapter of Newt and Tina back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina says her final goodbyes to her parents and goes back to her own time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I genuinely cried writing this chapter so I wish you all luck with it.

Tina woke early the next morning, she was awake before anyone else which never normally happened. She was usually the last person up and had to be fuelled on coffee. This was different though. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to save her parents. Knew that she couldn’t mess with time.

She stood outside in the front yard and just looked around, taking everything in. This would be the very last time she ever saw this place. She couldn’t even bare to think of what the young her had in mind for that day. She wouldn’t even be able to stay for very long and all of this would be gone. Tina didn’t even think that this house was still standing in the time that she had come from to get there. It must just be part of the city now. Forgotten memories demolished. Her family home.

She was joined a few minutes later by Newt who put an arm around her and pulled her in close to him. He didn’t even need to say any words and she was glad for his company. Glad that she actually had him there to comfort her. The two stayed in silence, caught in their embrace for they weren’t sure how long when they heard footsteps from inside and voices.

“I don’t wanna go to Aunt Jo’s house! I wanna stay here! Why do we have to take everything?” a young Tina cried as she followed her parents into the kitchen. Newt steered his wife inside and they both just stood and watched Joyce kneel down and envelope her daughter into a hug.

“You can Queenie are just going to go and visit for a little while. Aunt Jo will explain why you’re there,” she told the girl with an encouraging smile on her face. “You make sure that you take care of your sister okay?”

“I always take care of Queenie! I’m never leaving her!” Tina confirmed with a nod and looked over towards the older her and Newt and gave a small smile. “Are you two going wherever Ma and Pa are going?” she asked softly.

“No, we’re going to take you to your Aunts house and then we have to leave,” Newt explained as Tina stayed quiet, head resting against her husband’s shoulder.

“Tina, will you go up and make sure that your sister is all packed please? Me and your Pa would like to speak to the Scamander’s alone,” Joyce told her daughter who just nodded and ran back up to go and see Queenie.

 

Tina stepped forward towards her mother and tried to hold back the tears. This really was going to be the last time that she ever saw her mother’s face in person again. Joyce wrapped her arms around her grown up daughter and held her tightly as Tina just started to cry.

“Shh, your mom’s here Tina. You’re okay sweetheart,” Joyce assured the woman and rubbed her back gently as Phil came over and hugged both of them, one under each arm.

“I should have known that you of all kids would come back to see your old man and your mother. You always did want to achieve the impossible,” he kissed the top of Tina’s head softly and held both her and Joyce close. “My little girl, all grown up and about to have a baby of her own.”

Tina gave a watery laugh and nodded with a slight sniffle. She gripped onto her father’s shirt and felt like a girl again. Felt like she was four years old and had just had a nightmare and her parents were there to chase the monsters away, to remind her that she was strong and that they would always be there for her. She could even remember a time like it.

 

_She awoke with a jolt, shaking, and crying, calling out for her parents to come. Terrified of being alone in the dark._

_“Mama! Papa!” Tina yelled out, tears streaming down her face as Joyce and Phil came rushing into her room and sat on her bed._

_“Tina? What’s wrong Pumpkin?” Joyce asked softly as Tina launched herself at her father and buried her face into his shirt, letting out sobs._

_“I had a nightmare. A nightmare about a scary monster and he came and he wanted to take me away. He wanted to eat me and I couldn’t find you. He said that he had eaten you and that you were both gone,” she squeaked in between sobs and began to hiccup._

_“Oh Tina,” Phil kissed the top of his daughter’s head and held her closer. “Me and your Ma aren’t going anywhere, we promise. We’ll always be with you,” he whispered and squeezed Tina tightly, making her laugh only slightly._

_“Forever?” Tina looked up towards her father and then towards her mother, big brown eyes so innocent and just wanting that confirmation from her parents. That they would be there, and that they would never leave her._

_“We’ll be there Tina. Always. Even if you can’t see us,” Joyce answered and smiled towards Tina who seemed so small, so unknowing of the world that was out there. Joyce hated that her daughters would have to grow up in a world where they were going to be shunned by certain people just because of their blood type._

_“What do you mean if I can’t see you?” Tina frowned slightly. “I can always see you,” she looked between her mother and father._

_“You’ll understand someday,” Joyce leaned forward and kissed Tina’s forehead. “Do you wanna try going back to sleep?”_

_Tina nodded and gave her father one last hug, before hugging her mother and settling down under the bed covers once again and looking up towards her parents once again._

_“Love you!” she whispered before hiccupping._

_“Love you too Pumpkin. To the moon and back,” Joyce smiled down at Tina before both she and Phil left the room and Tina fell asleep once again._

 

“When I was four,” Tina started in between sobs. “You told me that you’d be with me even if I couldn’t see you, and for years I had no idea what you were talking about. Now I finally know. You’ve always been there. Not physically but, you were always still there. With me and with Queenie,” she mentioned and buried her face into her father’s chest.

“I love you,” she whispered to both of them and stood back once again when her younger self and Queenie had both come back down, with bags at the ready looking up towards their parents, ready to get going.

Joyce knelt down and hugged both girls in turn, trying not to let herself cry before Phil also went to hug them both.

“You two be good for your Aunt,” he told them and kissed each of them on the forehead softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too Pa! See you later!” Tiny Tina grinned, no idea what was going to happen, no idea what was about to happen to her parents, Queenie just stayed quiet, trying her hardest to read their minds which they had both closed off.

Joyce came over to Newt and Tina, handing them a letter with a small smile on her face.

“Give this to my sister, it explains everything. Thank you both for doing this,” she smiled and hugged them both, Tina a more lingering hug which she returned and had to hold back tears, not wanting to give any suspicion to the young girls.

“We will,” Tina nodded with a smile and looked down towards her younger self and her sister. “Come on you two. We better get going now,” she spoke softly and with one last look to her mom and dad, Tina and Newt left, hand in hand with Tiny Tina and Queenie, taking them to Joyce’s sister’s house. With permission, they obliviated the girls, so that they wouldn’t remember Newt or Tina and the two left without another word.

“Home?” Newt asked Tina, who simply nodded in reply and let Newt use the Time Turner once again to take them back to their time. They hadn’t changed anything, even when Tina got back, everything looked the same. They checked in on Queenie, the creatures, everything was the same and nothing was different. They had managed not to play with time too much and mess everything up. Yet, Tina couldn’t help but, still feel upset. She had some closure. Found out what had happened to her parents and yet, she still felt sad. With no words at all to Newt, the woman went to sit once again in the spare room that they had made out as a nursery and batted at the baby mobile with her hand.

“I promise I’m always going to be here for you baby,” she whispered and let her other hand come down to rest on her stomach. Newt had joined her a few seconds afterwards and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“We have an appointment with the Healers tomorrow to check on the baby. See how she or he is doing,” he informed her and kissed her shoulder gently.

“Okay,” Tina nodded and turned around in Newt’s arms to hug him. She didn’t want to push him away because of her parents. She wouldn’t let that happen, so she made sure that she still had him and held onto him tightly.  “I love you,” she whispered and squeezed him gently.

“I love you too Tina,” he whispered and kissed her cheek. “You know that I do,” he moved his lips to kiss her forehead before taking her into the bedroom so that they could manage to get a good night’s sleep before their hospital appointment the next day.

 

Tina lay on the hospital bed with Newt by her side, holding onto her hand as Tina just let her other hand rest on her belly. They both looked towards the door when the healer came in, and Tina could feel her heart pounding.

“Mr and Mrs Scamander, let’s see how baby Scamander is doing shall we?” the healer spoke and let Tina lift up her top to show her belly before using some magic to get a scan. Newt watched eagerly but, his face fell when he saw the healer frowning.

“What is it what’s wrong?” Newt asked softly, this then causing Tina to start panicking seeing as her husband never got worried. She looked from Newt to the healer with a panicked and slightly upset look painted onto her face.

“This normally scans for a heartbeat,” the healer started and pulled back down Tina’s top. “I’m afraid I’m unable to hear a heartbeat. I’m very sorry but, there’s no baby. Not anymore,” the healer looked towards them both, with a genuine look of apology on her face.

“What?” Newt felt as though his heart had been crushed, and he looked from the healer and then back to Tina, who was just staring into nothing. So, consumed with upset, anger and grief that she couldn’t even let it show anymore.

“I’ll let you two have some time to yourselves but, you’re young. You can try again. There are other options,” the healer offered them one last sympathetic smile before leaving the room and Newt came up to sit on the bed with Tina.

“Tina…”

“Don’t Newt. This is my fault,” Tina muttered and sat up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “I should never have agreed to go back in time. If I hadn’t then we would still have a baby to look forward to,” she whispered as her voice cracked slightly. “That’s what got messed up because we had played with time. Our baby. We lost our baby because I had to be so selfish and see my parents again!” Tina was half yelling, half crying and all that Newt could do was envelope her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault Tina. You didn’t know that this was going to happen,” he told her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m hurt too. I wanted this baby but, we can try again. We still have a chance to have another kid,” he whispered. “Seeing your parents again was a good thing. You know the truth now and you have some closure,” he explained and kissed her. “We’ll be parents one day. Just you wait.”

 

Sure enough, Newt and Tina had three kids in total. The eldest was Theodore Philip Scamander, the middle child Juliet Joyce Scamander and the youngest Elijah Robert Scamander. And after some long debates about where they were going to live and which school their kids were going to attend, the couple had settled down in England so that the three kids could go to Hogwarts. Theo ended up in Gryffindor and had an amazing sense for Care of Magical Creatures. Juliet was a Hufflepuff, much to Newt’s delight and she had mostly advanced in Transfiguration, not to mention being the best Quidditch player that Hufflepuff had ever had. And finally, Elijah, another Hufflepuff who stuck by his sister a lot of the time, being shy and reserved. Until of course he had managed to befriend some other students and become a bit of a trouble maker, yet still achieving good grades. Tina would tell all three the very same thing that her parents had told her. That she would always be with them. Even if they couldn’t see her. And she was happy. Happy to have a family. Happy to be married. And happy that she had the most amazing parents in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put the miscarriage part in a seperate chapter but, I wanted to round it all off.
> 
> Newt's kids- 
> 
> Theodore Philip Scamander- Theo for short, Philip is for Tina's father  
> Juliet Joyce Scamander- Juliet after Newt's mother, Joyce after Tina's mother  
> Elijah Robert Scamander- Eli for short, Robert after Newt's father
> 
> Be sure to comment, kudos and leave any suggestions for any other fics that you might like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to be writing this story and I already have a lot of it planned out!


End file.
